militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
136th Civil Engineer Squadron
|allegiance= |branch= Air National Guard |type=Squadron |role=Engineering |command_structure= Texas Air National Guard |garrison= Naval Air Station Joint Reserve Base Fort Worth, Fort Worth, Texas |nickname= Prime BEEF |motto= CAN DO! WILL DO! |battles= |decorations= |disbanded= |identification_symbol= |identification_symbol_label=136th Airlift Wing emblem }} The 136th Civil Engineer Squadron (136 CES) is a unit of the 136th Airlift Wing, Texas Air National Guard, Texas Military Forces, stationed at Naval Air Station Fort Worth Joint Reserve Base, Fort Worth, Texas. If activated to federal service, the Squadron is gained by the United States Air Force Air Mobility Command. Summary Air Force Civil Engineering is an exciting and dynamic contingency related career field. Prime Base Engineer Emergency Force (Prime BEEF) personnel are called upon to participate in recovery operations as a result of natural and man-made disasters, or maybe subject to deploy and employ forces in hostile environments both conventional and non-conventional warfare. Wartime tasked units must be prepared to mobilize and deploy within 52-hours of notification. In support of the Geographic Combatant Commanders and warfighters, the 136th Civil Engineer Squadron provides engineering support for initial Force Beddown at bare base and forward operating areas, base recovery after attack in contingency environments, rapid runway repair, and response to nuclear, biological, chemical, and conventional attacks. The unit's peacetime role primarily focuses on contingency training in support of our wartime tasking, base infrastructure support, humanitarian aid to underprivileged countries, and assisting the citizens of the State of Texas in times of natural or man-made disasters. Unit expertise is divided into four main functional areas: Command and Control, Engineering, Emergency Management, and Operations, which consists of Electrical Systems, Power Production, Mechanical Systems, Utility/Fuel Systems, Horizontal (Heavy Equipment), and Vertical (Structural) Flights. Lineage *Constituted as 136th Civil Engineering Flight on 1 October 1969 Director/Chief Historian, ANG History Office, NGB/HO *Assignment to National Guard Bureau on 1 October 1969 *Extended Federal Recognition on 1 November 1969 Federal Recognition Certificate on file with 136th Civil Engineer Squadron *Assigned to Texas Air National Guard on 1 November 1969 *Assigned to 136th Tactical Airlift Wing on 1 November 1969 *Stationed at Naval Air Station Dallas, Hensley Field on 1 November 1969 *Re-Designated as 136th Civil Engineering Squadron on 1 July 1985 *Assigned to Air Combat Command on 1 October 1993 *Re-Designated as 136th Civil Engineer Squadron on 1 March 1994 *Assigned to Air Mobility Command on 1 April 1997 *Stationed at Naval Air Station Fort Worth Joint Reserve Base on 27 April 1999 Decorations * Air Force Outstanding Unit AwardAir Force Personnel Center Awards Search *1972 (1 May 1969 - 30 Apr 1977) (136ARW) *1985 (1 Jan 1980 - 1 Aug 1982) (136CEF) *1985 (1 Jan 1983 - 31 Dec 1984) (136AW) *1991 (1 Sep 1989 - 1 Jun 1991) (136AW) *2009 (1 Oct 2006 - 30 Sep 2008) (136CES) *2015 (1 Oct 2012 - 30 Sep 2014) (136AW) * Texas Governor's Unit Citation References Category:National Guard of the United States Category:Civil engineering Category:United States Air National Guard Category:Texas Military Forces